


Bless the Broken Road

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Bless the Broken Road, Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Fluff, Gen, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jessie realizes the bright side of Emily's abandonment. It brought her to Buzz.





	Bless the Broken Road

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in May 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Jessie/Buzz fluff  
> Prompt: Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. Jessie is happy that Emily abandoned her because she got to meet Buzz."

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
\-- Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts

Jessie came to the conclusion not long after Bonnie became her owner about something that touched her deeply and to her very core. She was _happy_ that Emily had abandoned her all those years ago, truly happy that this event had happened to her, even if it had been traumatic and painful for her. And she knew exactly why. 

Every single moment that she spent with Buzz made the reason why so very clear. Every time that he held her close or held her hand or sat with her or did anything with her, she knew the answer. 

She shared with Buzz her past, of course. He knew that she was manufactured in 1957, making her well over fifty years old. He knew about Emily abandoning her before Buzz Aldrin went to the Moon. He knew she spent a very long time in storage. He knew that she met Bullseye and Stinky Pete at least five years before she met Woody. And a little later, himself. 

Yeah, she would always deeply care and love Emily, she knew that. It was inescapable to not think that, even if the girl left her with anxiety and fear. But she knew that had Emily not given her away all those years ago, she would not have found or met Buzz. And for having gotten to meet, get to know, and eventually become a couple with Buzz as a result of Emily’s abandonment, she felt grateful to Emily. 

On a lovely warm day as they sat together by the window, she shared with him her thoughts.

“Ya know, this might sound weird…” Jessie prefaced.

“What?” Buzz asked. He wrapped an arm around her and she smiled at his touch: how it made her feel so safe and secure. 

“I’m really happy that Emily abandoned me all those years ago,” Jessie continued. She kissed his cheek and rested her cheek against his shoulders, her hat covering both their heads from the sun. 

“Why?” Buzz said. “All those years in storage, the claustrophobia, the nyctophobia, the anxiety, the panic attacks? Surely that’s not something to be happy about.”

“All that doesn’t matter, Buzz,” Jessie said. “All of that. It doesn’t matter. It was worth it. The reason why is right next to me.”

She changed her position quickly, and wrapped Buzz in a hug and kissed his face. 

“What’s the reason?” Buzz asked, his hands holding onto her waist. 

She pulled away so that she could take his face in her hands and look at him in the eyes, her green penetrating his blue. 

“You are,” Jessie began. Buzz’s eyebrows raised in response.

She continued on, explaining: “If Emily hadn’t left me in a box all those years ago... I would not have been led on a road that… eventually, approximately 30 years after your Buzz Aldrin was on the Moon, brought me to meet you. Yeah, those storage years were long and they were painful… but look where I am now.”

“You’re in Bonnie’s room sitting with me, and you’re smiling at me. Looking like you’d like to kiss me,” Buzz replied. 

“Exactly, Buzz. Exactly. And I’ve never been happier.” 

“I’m glad that you can see the bright side of a sad event in your life and that you’re happy. I want you to be happy as I love your smile. And I love you.” 

She leaned forward, sat on his lap, kissed him on the lips, and then hugged him tight.

“I love you. And I am glad that God blessed that broken road that lead me to straight to you,” Jessie whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see a fanvid for that song for Buzz/Jessie for this song in 2011 and I still do. 
> 
> The song "Bless the Broken Road" was written by Marcus Hummon, Bobby Boyd and Jeff Hanna. Rascal Flatts are one of the musicians that have recorded it. Thanks, Wikipedia.


End file.
